Konoha's Pariahs
by Caboose21
Summary: This village had two pariahs. The "demon" and the "snake mistress." When one was away the other was treated worse. They each had their own ways of coping. Together they would save each other. Not the best summary. Naru/Anko Many Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heres the first chapter of my revised Pariahs must stick together. The first chapter will be again 10 years of Naruto's life.

Chapter 1: Why would you want to talk to me?

October 10. The day the Kyuubi was sealed. The day the Kyuubi was killed. The day a child was born. The day of the festival. The day where one childs life always gets worse. It would be assumed that as time went on the blow the Kyuubi caused in its rampage would lessen, that is not true. It seems every year the way the person, who Kyuubi was sealed in, is treated worse and worse. It has been ten years since the Kyuubi. The first six years of this child's life were hard. He lived in an orphanage.

Year 3

Naruto, the child of the Kyuubi as some called him was locked in the basement of the orphanage. The orphanage had a leak on the bottom floor directly over his bed.

"Move bed please?" Naruto asked

"No. Demon's like you deserve no comfort." The matron responded

Year 4

Naruto's clothes are ripped and dirty. He had asked to be given new clothes he got the same response as the last time. Naruto sighed and sat in a corner away from his bed.

"Why, why won't anyone visit me?" Naruto cried out in the corner.

Year 5

Naruto had been planning to run away, but it was on his birthday of his fifth year. That a small fire started in the orphanage. He was not alerted of the fire and the fire spread into his basement. Naruto awoke to the smell of smoke. In fear Naruto ran. He had been digging a hole outside using his hands and had made quite a distance. He crawled in it and waited. Soon water began to wash inside the hole. Naruto quickly had to climb out covered in mud. As he climbed out an anbu jumped down and collected his drenched body. Naruto tried to get away but he couldn't.

Year 6

Naruto was kicked out the year before. Once again it was his birthday. Naruto had managed to remain hidden in shadows and was rarely seen. It was on this day that a drunken shinobi saw him. The shinobi yelled out "The demon is here." He called and the shinobi attacked him. Soon other villagers and Shinobi attacked him. One girl was hiding in the shadows trying to sneak past the villagers. She was pleased that someone else distracted them. It wasn't until the screams began that she realized they were hurting someone. She wanted to go help, but she could see the Hokage and anbu on their way. She quickly stalked away from the shadows and disappeared. One anbu saw her and he grimaced from behind his mask. One thought entered his mind. 'Run away you bitch. I'll find you tomorrow and teach you a couple lessons.'

Year 7

The Hokage had signed Naruto up for the academy after explaining that he would be untouchable as a genin. To attack him would be to attack all the shinobi in this village. His wounds from last year had caused him to remain bedridden, not from the physical pain, but instead from the emotional pain. The hokage had set him up in an apartment Naruto was pleased by this. Unfortunately whenever Naruto spoke he never once referred to himself as a human. On His birthday this year Naruto was not able to run away. The villagers once more ripped into Naruto's body adding many more scars to his body. Before they could kill him off the Hokage appeared and saved him.

Year 8

Naruto had started the academy. He had gotten faster at running and hiding. He was afraid of this day every year. He was hiding in a corner, and some shinobi were hiding just above him. He was aware of their presence but he did not feel anger. There was a scream suddenly and a woman appeared running away from the villagers. The two ninjas jumped forward and wrapped her in rope and she was dragged away. Suddenly anbu appeared where she was being dragged away and they stopped their escape.

Year 9

Naruto snuck out of the village and hid away from the villagers. This year the villagers couldn't find him and settled on trying to hunt down the snake mistress as they called her. Unfortunately for them she was a chunin now and could legally fight back. Three unfortunate villagers were brutally marred.

Year 10(present)

There was a major uproar in Konoha on October 10th and despite the craziness Naruto felt at home. He knew that his life was this, pure insanity. When it was not it was painful. He felt at home causing trouble and it was for this reason Naruto had caused the uproar. The more problems the leading parties of Konoha had with the commoners the less Naruto was hurt. Naruto sat on the hokage mountain watching the chaos below. He was humming quite happily. An anbu appeared behind Naruto. The woman's cat mask barely glinted in the moonlight.

"Having fun Naruto-san?"

"What can I say Cat-san? A demon's place is in chaos."

"Since when did you become a demon?"

"I always was."

"Did you cause all this Naruto-san?"

"Why would I not? It's always fun to watch the villagers squirm." The anbu sat down next to him.

"Why do you do this?" A ninja appeared behind them. The ninja wore a beige trenchcoat, a fishnet shirt and a skirt.

"I want them to suffer the way I've suffered. While I refuse to physically attack them I can always screw with their mind."

"Cat-san. All clear in sector nine." The girl said

"Thank you Anko-san. Could you please take Naruto-san home?" She said standing up

"Of course." Anko said reaching down to lift Naruto. When her hand touched his shoulder, Naruto slapped it away.

"Do not touch me." Naruto snapped

"Fine! Can you stand?"

"Can I stand? What am I an invalid? Of course I can stand." Naruto said standing

"Just go. I'll stop you from anyone hurting you."

"Please I've heard about you. Your name is in every back alley. Snake Mistress. Snake Whore. Snake Bitch. I'll be safer alone. I always am." Naruto said and jumped off the mountain

"What just happened? Did that just happen? What the fuck?" Anko whispered and jumped after Naruto

Naruto made it home without Anko ever finding him. When Anko made it to Naruto's apartment she found him sleeping in his bed.

"Crazy shit moves to fast to catch." Anko said and jumped off to go report to the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2 read the Author note

A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry for the short chapter. I have the next chapter written for the most part, but I had to take some out of this chapter and put it in the beginning of the next one. It made more sense there instead of where it was. Again I know its not right to make you wait so long for such a short chapter, but the next part will be up this week this weekend at the absolute latest. Don't flame. Next chapter the story will take off. First two have been explaining the situation and the next is where things take off. (I may come by at a later time and mesh chapter 1 and 2 into a prologue chapter since the two can easily be put together) Please review.

Chapter 2 Hello brat.

Anko entered the Hokages office in the dead of night. The Hokage had been up all night dealing with situation in his village. He had been bent over reading the damage report when Anko entered.

"Hokage-sama." Anko said standing infront of him.

"Yes Anko-chan? How is he?" The hokage said leaning back and reaching for his pipe

"I assume Neko-chan told you I was following him?"

"Yes that is true. So tell me what do you think of him?"

"It's hard to say. I didn't talk to him long, but that boy knows too much. He knew my nicknames in this village. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew other things."  
>"He is very good at hiding."<p>

"Guess that's one thing we can thank the villagers for." Anko said spitting on the floor.

"I suppose. Anything else?"

"Yes. He calls himself a demon."

"He was always called that in his life. I'm sure he's come to believe those lies."

"No, it's not like that. It's more like me when I call myself snake bitch."

"You mean he doesn't believe that, but he's just trying to get by?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Now then what should we do about this?" The hokage said more to himself then anyone else.

"I'd have to say you need someone who can relate to his pain, to treat him well and gradually have him begin to open up and have atleast one friend."

"Yes I agree. I think I might have the best person for the job."

"Good." Anko said and made to leave.

"Where are you going? I have a mission for you."

"Huh?"

"Anko Mitarashi you are to go see Naruto Uzumaki in the morning and assist him and help him with his pain."

"I can't do that. Get someone better. Get Kakashi-san, heck get anyone else but me."  
>"Kakashi-kun wouldn't be the best choice, and no other ninjas know what it is like to be hated. You're the only one who knows. You can help. You've gotten over it haven't you."<p>

"Yes but my methods aren't exactly healthy. You want me to teach him to throw all his cares into training, to get your anger out on traitors, to drink your pain away, and when you cant sleep read porn and masturbate till you pass out from exhaustion?"

"Well maybe not the last 2, but the first one is fine, as is the second. The second, well could you hold back on that one?"

"Hokage-sama, you wouldn't ask this mission of anyone. We have no general idea of a way to do the mission. We have no idea what rank it is, we have no idea just what this mission will involve."

"It'll be D-rank in the books, but I'll be paying you for a S-rank. I realize this mission is vague, but I trust you can do this."  
>"I can't I have no way to relate to the boy!" Anko shouted<p>

"You both were hated by the village."

"Oh yes what a way to start a friendship! 'Omg people hate you too? We should be friends! YAY!" Anko yelled mockingly

"Anko Mitarashi! You know that what I say goes, you are taking this mission, and you have no way to say no."

"I can hurt the boy."

"But you won't. You wouldn't dare cause someone the pain you've felt before. You can cuss me out all you wish, but when it comes down to it tomorrow morning you will be at his apartment. You can choose just how tired you will be."

Anko tried her best to argue, but realized she really had no chance so with a final shout of:

"Fuck" She left.

With a sigh the Hokage looked down to his cabinet and pulled out a small letter. Reading it once again as he had many times before he thought to himself:

'Should I ask Anko-chan to deliver this to him? I could remove the end where his father signed it and give it to him at a later time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Some things happened that made me delay. Went to upload it Saturday found my comp had a virus so I was taking care of that. Then while I was fixing it I restored my computer to a state where it didn't have the virus. And well I went a bit to far. So I lost it. Sadly. Well I started rewriting it, but I'm not sure if it is as well done as the original was, but oh well. Also this wont be pure NaruAnko. But Anko will be the main focus. It will be NaruAnkoHina I'll be skipping a lot of his training (right now the academy is on break so ill be skipping to there at the timeskip The timeskip will occur at the start of next chapter. This wasn't as long as the original one, but I couldn't really ask you guys to wait anymore. Besides most of the other chapter was just Naruto training, nothing really important.

Chapter 3 Train

The sun was barely cresting the horizon when a shout echoed out through Konoha. A shout of pain and annoyance. A shout coming from one Anko Mitarashi.

A few minutes earlier.

Anko had slipped into Naruto's apartment before the sun rose and was prepared to wake him when suddenly his arm lashed out. Now it was clear he was going for her leg to pull her out of her stance, but he wasn't exactly prepared for to have been squatting. His hand grabbed the point where most men would love to have their hands, and were some women would.

Present.

"Gaki!" Anko shouted out punching Naruto's head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Naruto shouted rubbing his head while getting the sleep out of his eyes.

"You groped me you bastard."

"Not my fault I was going for your leg."

"My leg was no where near there!"

"Well you wouldn't have been groped if you weren't in my house! Why are you here?"

"To be your friend?"

"I doubt that. No one wants to friend a demon."

"Now boy, you said yourself I am the snake mistress of Konoha, no one wants to friend me either. Besides there's that saying, you know?"

"Which one?"

"Where the snake slithers calmly, a demon shall follow."

"What the hell? That's not a saying!"

"Hmph it so is!"

"You just made it up!"

"So?"

"So it's not a saying." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ah! See we should be friends! Besides I can teach you." Anko said

"Teach me?"

"In the ways of ninjas."

"Yahoo!" Naruto said jumping out of his bed and throwing on clothes.

"Calm down Gaki." Anko said smiling.

"I've always wanted to train for real, but I'm only in the academy and they don't teach us anything."

"Well trust me gaki, I'll get you nice and strong." Anko said licking her lips.

Several hours later

Naruto was running, several kunai were imbedded in his body, causing some minor bleeding.

"Come on Gaki I thought you wanted to train!" Anko said throwing another kunai at Naruto's feet.

"What exactly is this supposed to do!"

"Make you dodge quicker while running." Anko said throwing another. This one connected causing Naruto to call out in pain.

"And we are done." Anko called.

Naruto collapsed panting.

"Let's see. One two, three, four, five. Pretty good Gaki." Anko said counting the kunai in his back. She quickly removed them and healed the minor wounds on his body.

"We done?"

"Not yet. Time for some chakra training. I assume they taught you about chakra, so for now I'll teach how to harness it. Sit cross-legged and meditate. Focus on your body, feel your heart pulse, feel the blood pump through you body. You should then be able to feel a sensation. Be careful though chakra has Yin and Yang. Yin is your darkness, and Yang is your brightness. People like us have more Yin then Yang. The important thing when accessing you chakra is meshing the Yin and Yang, do not just pull one single sensation. If you pull it to far you can lose the ability to actually use chakra." Anko said

Naruto sat down and began to meditate. He slowly began to feel as if he was swimming in black water.

'What is this? I feel despair, hatred, sadness. Is this Yin chakra? Where's the Yang chakra.' Naruto thought as he continued deeper.

'Warmth. So warm. There's the Yang' Naruto thought and he reached out to push the two chakras together. Suddenly a growl echoed through Naruto's mind and the warm chakra was pulled away from him. Naruto was suddenly broken from his thoughts.

"What the hell happened Gaki?" Anko said seeing his eyes open. Naruto took in the sight before him, several trees were snapped, and a small area around him seemed burnt.

"I was looking, and all I felt was the yin, and then I felt the yang, it was warm. But as I got close to pull upon it a roar echoed and the chakra disappeared." Naruto said.

"You mean like something was there pulling it away?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Hold up." Anko said and jumped away. It wasn't long until Anko reappeared with another person. The person had long black hair. He had a pipe in his mouth, and black sunglasses. He wore a trenchcoat and on each of his hands were gloves.

"Yo. Anko-chan says you can't find yang chakra."

"Uh who are you."

"Name is Tomoya Otasaki." He said

"Tomoya-kun. I was wondering if you could sense his chakra and see if he has any yang chakra."

"He doesn't. Infact if my feeling is right he doesn't possess yang chakra, but instead has all yin chakra, and most of all his chakra feels like the chakra of those with bloodlines."

"Gaki has a bloodline?"

"I guess. Though I would suspect it has to do with the fact he doesn't have any yin chakra." Tomoya said

"Ugh. How am I supposed to train him then? If he doesn't have normal chakra then can he use ninjutsu?"

"Id say hell need to experiment with forms he can make with his chakra. Since Yin chakra is the main use for nature manipulation, and is what gives jutsu its form, he should be able to make things out of his chakra. Naruto-san. Can you try and pull on you chakra and make a ball?" Tomoya said

Naruto nodded his head and began to meditate while trying to form a ball out of his chakra. After awhile a small bit of chakra appeared. The chakra was pure black and visible. When Naruto pushed the chakra into a ball shape the chakra began to move violently shooting out at angles. When the chakra pushed out it would actually breakthrough what ever it touched. Naruto continued and finally he made a small ball of chakra. The ball dropped into Naruto's hand.

"Naruto put that down and walk away from it. Then allow you concentration on the ball to cease" Tomoya said

Naruto followed suit, and when Naruto stopped focusing the ball expanded out ward and exploded. The explosion kicked up dirt and grass, when the smoke cleared there was a small hole, in the ground.

"Hm Yeah I have no fucking idea what his bloodline does." Tomoya said with a sigh

"What? Then why were you giving him advice?" Anko said

"I was winging it." Tomoya said and jumped away before Anko punched him.

"Well Naruto, I'd have to say we're going to focus on physical training for a few months, and then we'll start seeing what you can do with that." Anko said with a sigh


	4. Chapter 4 again read Author's note

A/N: First things first The academy is very different in my story. Mizuki doesn't exist. Iruka is different and my Oc that you met last chapter is a part as well. I am Looking for Beta pm me if you wish to assist me. So here we go. I did say it would be NaruAnkoHina well I'm playing around with it being just NaruAnko, NaruAnkoHina, or NaruAnkoKure Please vote, which you want more.

Chapter 4 Academy beginning/ An accelerated class?

Naruto made his way to the academy. Naruto wore a black jacket much like Anko's and wore a skintight red shirt. He wore long jeans and walked with his hands in his pockets. Many civilians wished Naruto was being arrested, they came upon this misconceived notion by the fact there was a jounin next to him. Specifically Anko Mitarashi stood next to him. They entered the courtyard of the huge red academy building. The courtyard had several trees, and several ninjastobe were throwing kunai at the targets collected around. The courtyard was filled with students, and their parents. One child stood next to his mother and her dog. This was Kiba Inuzuka. Another student sat alone looking out at one could only assume was his father. His father instead of standing with his child was talking with another family. The child alone was Sasuke Uchiha, and the family his father was speaking to was the Hyuuga family. Their child barely peaked over her jacket. Naruto didn't bother to pay attention to the others as they didn't interest him. Though the main reason may be the swift kick to his ass Anko gave him. He went flying and slammed straight into one of the windows. With a crash Naruto hit the floor of a classroom. With a groan he looked to see Tomoya Otasaki smiling down at him.

"Anko-san?" Tomoya asked

"Who else?" Tomoya picked Naruto up and sat him down in one of the chairs. There was silence until the rest of the class came in. Tomoya, quickly brought the class to order and began his speech.

"Alright. First things off this is a special class. We only have ninja clans here and as such we are accelerated. I know you've each had training from your family, let's be honest I won't waste your time with stupid things about the history. You'll pick that all up. Let's start with some sparring. First up Chouji Akamichi, vs. Ino Yamanaka.

The two came down and while it may not have been the best fight it did have good moments. Like when Chouji threw broken glass at Ino's eyes. The two came out of the fight with several cuts.

The next up was Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara.

The fight started off with Shikamaru jumping back from Hinata's lunge. A burst of chakra was all the proof of her attack. Shikamaru's shadow stretched out and grabbed at Hinata but she jumped back in time. Shikamaru's hand lashed out and grabbed at her. Hinata smacked it away at the last second, which was the wrong move as it allowed Shikamaru his chance to connect their shadows.

"Give up. This is too troublesome." Shikamaru said

Hinata just grinned as Shikamaru began to have trouble controlling her. Two palms rushed out and stopped just before hitting Shikamaru.

"I give." Shikamaru said.

The two made their way back to their seats.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame." Tomoya called

Naruto walked down next to Shino as they went to the front of the class to begin. With a quiet nod bugs poured out of Shino. Smiling brightly Naruto unleashed a wave of black yang chakra. The chakra formed tendrils all around Naruto and began to whip randomly around him. Shino sent out a wave of bugs. They neared Naruto until one of his tendrils came out and began to rotate quickly infront of him. A few bugs were killed before they stopped and tried to go around. Four more tendrils covered Naruto protecting him. Suddenly black blobs shot out at Shino. Shino dodged most of them but one made it through. It connected and splashed around Shino's arms.

"Give up Shino-san. One snap of my finger and you'll die." Naruto said preparing to snap his fingers. Shino made no response and Naruto sighed

"So unfortunate." Naruto said snapping his finger. Shino exploded in a burst of blackness, but his body turned into bugs. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his back.

"Give up Naruto-san. My Kikaichu are in your system they are awaiting an order to clog your blood vessels and kill you."

"Good try Shino-san." Naruto said snapping his finger once more. Naruto's body glowed and Shino jumped away. Naruto's body exploded outward causing Shino to blow through the already broken window. A hand appeared on the side of the window and Shino pulled himself up once more. Naruto appeared from the remnants of sections of the floor. Tomoya sighed loudly from his place on one of the walls.

"Please stop destroying the room for just a practice spar. You'll have real ones later. Enough. It's a draw." Tomoya said

Shino and Naruto just nodded to one another, and returned to their places. An anbu appeared next to Tomoya, and whispered in his ear. Tomoya's face scrunched up.

"Send in Iruka. I have to go." Tomoya said pushing a button on the desk. Tomoya then jumped out the window following the anbu. A man came in. He was tanned and wore the normal chunin attire. He walked as if he was too kind to truly hurt a person. He had a long scar along his cheek. He walked to the desk and looked down.

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and took his steps to the destroyed floor. Kiba yelled loudly and jumped down. Kiba and Sasuke engaged in a taijutsu fight. Each move barely hitting. It was evident that Kiba was winning, especially when Kiba landed a right hook that sent Sasuke through one of the destroyed planks. Sasuke hit the floor several splinters in his body. Sasuke shook his head trying to chase away the tiredness, another kick from Kiba sent Sasuke down once more.

"Winner Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said

Kiba bent down and assisted Sasuke in standing. The two made their way back up the steps.

Several hours later.

Naruto had just left the academy, expecting to make the lonely journey back to his new place with Anko. That is until one Anko Mitarashi appeared next to him.

"What do you need Anko?"

"Bored. Ibiki's stealing all my fun."

"Ah, that sounds like him." Naruto said with a grin.

"So here I am. Let's go do something!"

"Bother Kurenai-san, or Hana-san. I'm tired."

"Hmph. Naruto-kun doesn't like his Anko-chan." Anko said pouting and acting childish

"Not at all. Naruto-kun likes Anko-chan a lot, but Naruto-kun is tired." Naruto said responding just as childish.

"Please! Just one hour of fun then you can go sleep, Naruto-kun." Anko said

"Fine." Naruto said with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5 Looking for a beta

A/N: Sorry about the lateness it took me awhile to get this one written. Been very busy. I'm still looking for a beta pm me if you are interested. Oh and we meet Kyuubi in this chapter. You should see the differences between the Kyuubi I had in the last version. Though he still is a total douchebag to Naruto. Please Review. I will also be skipping the rest of the academy. Sorry about that but nothing was planned for that time it was just going to be some filler chapters while I wrote the rest of the story. Well I decided not to do that. So yes the updates will be longer but they will be more plot heavy. The chapters will start getting longer now. Also Sasuke will be grey in this story. Be prepared for him to do something that makes you hate him, and then to do something that makes you not hate him as much. He wont be emo though. There won't be any bashing in this story.

Chapter 5 Naruto's nightmares begin

4 years later

Naruto dragged himself into his house briefly recalling the fire that destroyed his old homes. With a sigh Naruto plopped himself down onto his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Naruto's dream

Naruto found himself walking around the village, no villager glared at him, infact they smiled at him. Suddenly a scream erupted from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw a woman pointing to the sky. Looking up Naruto saw the flames flying downward upon the street. Naruto brought out his chakra and created a shield protecting as many people on the street as he could. A little girl ran out to collect her doll, her mother reached out to grab at her to stop her, but she was too late. A flame caught the girl on fire, and she died screaming in pain. Naruto's shield began to crack and he called out to the villagers telling them that he cant hold much longer. Then suddenly a clawed hand came from above Naruto and ripped him out of the shield. Naruto felt himself bleeding as the claws dug into his skin. With a scream everything went black.

Naruto woke up to the smell of burnt flesh. His eyes opened to see the burnt carcasses of the villages, and the burnt house around him. There was the sound of a woman singing, and Naruto followed the sound. After wandering for awhile Naruto saw a woman who looked like Anko does from the back. He saw she was holding someone in her arms. A mess of blond hair was all that showed Naruto that was himself.

"Anko-san!" Naruto called and Anko turned slowly. At first Anko looked normal but as Naruto saw the rest of her, he noticed her eyes were missing and blood was leaking down her face. She opened her mouth to talk, but blood poured from her mouth. Naruto ran to her and went to wrap his arms around her. When his hands touched her, her body dissolved into blood. Looking down at the blood on his hands he saw the decapitated head of Anko staring up at him. With a muffled shout Naruto reached down and picked her head up. He put her head to his chest and wept silently for a bit. There was the sound of bones crunching and Naruto looked upward. There walking toward him was a man. The man wore a long black kimono, nine tails whipped around his body. The man had long red hair. He smirked each time he stepped on someone and seemed to make it his goal to step on their heads. As he neared Naruto a katana formed in his hand.

"Hello Naruto-chan." The man said stabbing his sword into one of the still groaning men's throat.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto stuttered out

"Aw you don't remember me? You don't remember the times you called out for me. Called for your father?" The man asked

"Father?"

"You really don't remember me do you? Even after all I've done for you?"

"You've done nothing! What about all the beatings I've endured! Where were you!"

"Look around you. They all have been given their punishments. Even the bitch you called a friend."

"You killed Anko-san! She was my friend and don't you dare call her a bitch!" Naruto screamed out

"Is that how you treat a father! I think Naruto-chan needs to be punished!" The man screamed out and his katana entered Naruto's chest killing him instantly.

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat in his bedroom. He felt two arms around him and turned to see Anko holding him in her sleep. He snuck out from her embrace and left his room. The sun was barely cresting the hokage mountain and the streets were empty outside. So Naruto stepped out into the chilly December air, and made his way to the academy to meet his sensei. As he walked he briefly remembered the teams.

_Flashback_

"_Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Rin Otasaki, Ni. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Tomoya Otasaki said_

"_Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."_

"_Team 9 is still in circulation and so Team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki with his personal teacher, me!" _

"_Team 11 Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akamichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."_

_End Flashback_

Naruto entered the academy grounds to see his sensei standing there, now Tomoya Otasaki was anything but normal. While most senseis might just decide to stand leaning against a wall, Tomoya decided he wanted to balance himself on a sword that was embedded in the floor.

"Naruto-san!" Tomoya called hopping off of the sword.

"Tomoya-sensei." Naruto replied

"Follow me. We'll be doing some sparring today, and no holding back!" Tomoya said and jumped off into the trees. Naruto sighed and followed. As they jumped Naruto began to think back to a way to beat Tomoya. Despite the time the two have spent together Naruto truly knew nothing of his abilities. They entered a open field and Tomoya stopped.

"Naruto-san. We both know you are strong, but strength means nothing when you can't think of a way to overcome obstacles." Tomoya said as he fell into a stance.

"If an obstacle presents it self I will blow it away." Naruto said as he too fell into a stance.

Naruto ran through handsigns and called out.

"Uzumaki style: Black Forest." Naruto called and dead barren trees appeared everywhere.

"Oh trying to blow me away? Good luck." Tomoya said holding one arm out.

"I don't need luck." Naruto said with a smile

"The heavens will fall, and hell shall rise and ignite this world!" Tomoya called out and flames erupted everywhere burning through the chakra trees.

Naruto charged forward as Naruto neared Tomoya, Tomoya called out once more

"Blackness shall erupt and block out the sun." A wall of blackness erupted outward and covered the training field. Naruto stopped his charge as he was unable to see.

"Now then Naruto-san you can't see the obstacle and yet it is still present what shall you do?" Tomoya called out from every angle. Naruto looked around when a voice spoke in his mind.

"_My, my you are so weak. Did you know that he's standing behind you?_" The voice said Naruto turned lashing out directly behind himself. His hand connected with something hard and Naruto smirked

"_Oh. Sorry that was a tree._" Naruto grimaced feeling the splinter shoot into his palm.

"Wow. Punching a tree, smooth move Naruto-san." Tomoya's voice rang out once more.

"_Jump!_" Naruto chose to ignore the voice and was met with a kick tripping him up and sending Naruto to the floor.

"_Now why didn't listen. Oh Roll to the left!_" Naruto followed suit and ended up smacking himself into the tree once more.

"_Your other left. Sorry it's hard to tell which way is which._"

"Unlucky Naruto-san." Tomoya said

Naruto threw up his arms blocking a kick from Tomoya. Naruto grabbed at the leg, but the leg disappeared from his reach. The darkness disappeared from around Naruto.

"_Aw…. I was having fun. Oh well_**.**"

In front of Naruto stood Tomoya, who was smiling.

"What was that?" Naruto said panting.

"My family jutsus require me to speak out to engage it, but when I envelope my enemy in that darkness I am able to speak to them through their mind. You'd be surprised how quickly they will trust a voice in their head. Now I didn't use it for to long on you, because well it wouldn't be fair to you. Now go home we'll do missions tomorrow." Tomoya said looking up seeing an eagle flying above his head.

Naruto walked away from the field, confused but feeling relieved that it was just Tomoya speaking to him.

-In a dark room-

"**Almost there. Come on. Ah There we go!" **a voice said and there was a loud clicking noise

"**Here I come boy and your hell shall begin!"** The voice said and a light turned on illuminating a long white hallway, and the man walking down it. The man had nine red tails.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here we go Chapter 6 .This chapter has the last timeskips for awhile. Without further comments here we go! Please Review! Sadly this chapter is just set up for the rest of the story. So it is short, but I felt I needed to get a chapter out before midterms began. So this is chapter is the intro to chapter 7. And I know people are going to say well why don't you just wait and give us the full chapter rather then a sneak preview of it. Wed rather wait for a better chapter then a little fluff piece. Well I get several pms asking me to update now, so here an update.

Chapter 6

Timeskip two months (one week before chunin exams)

"Come on Naruto-kun. Going to have to do better then that." Tomoya said as he deflected another black needle.

"I'm just getting started!" Naruto yelled as several thousand needles formed around Tomoya. Tomoya just grinned as the needles came towards him.

"Incinerate!" Tomoya called and the needles disappeared in a small puff of blue flames. Tomoya smirked as he felt a single needle penetrate his right arm.

"Good job you managed to get me once. You're ready for the chunin exams then. Have the next week off."

"Thank you Tomoya-Sensei." Naruto said bowing and picking up his trenchcoat. Naruto then turned and made his way home. That is until he saw a mess of silver hair carrying a red haired child. Naruto ran over to him.

"Is Ni-san ok?" Naruto asked

"He's fine. Just got hurt in the last training session." Kakashi said smiling down at his friend. Naruto recalled just how he met Kakashi.

FlashBack.

"I-I have the Kyuubi sealed in me?" Naruto said

"Yes. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Anko said

Naruto stood up and ran from the house. Anko stood to go after him but a hand stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs time to think." Kurenai said

Naruto ran without looking. This caused Naruto to bump into a man. The two stumbled to the floor. Naruto bowed an apology never looking at the man. As Naruto turned to run away the man's hand stopped him.

"Come here Naruto-san." The man said. Naruto turned to see the man. He had silver hair that pointed in a single direction. His Hitaeate covered his left eye and a mask covered the rest of his face. He wore standard Jounin clothes.

"How do you know me?"

"We all know you Naruto-san. The name is Hatake Kakashi." He said with an eye smile

"Yeah you all know me, the monster." Naruto said looking down. He failed to notice the narrowing of Kakashi's eye.

"So I guess they told you finally?" Kakashi said shunshinning away

"Yea-Yeah." Naruto said failing to notice that Kakashi had shunshinned the two of them away

"Now tell me Naruto-san Why do you say you are a monster?

"I have that thing sealed in me!"

"Does that make you it? Or does that make you a man with a burden?"

"It makes me it." Naruto said

'Smack' Kakashi's hand came across Naruto's cheek causing Naruto to bite into his lip.

"Now you listen to me Naruto-san. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that thing. You are not it. You are Naruto Uzumaki Not the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And I swear to Kami herself that if you ever call yourself a demon I'll show you what a true demon is like!" Kakashi said shouting

Flashback end.

Naruto bowed to Kakashi and continued on his way home. There he saw Anko, the woman he loved, sleeping on the couch. Lovingly brushing a strand of hair from her face, he picked her up. He carried her to her room and laid her down. Naruto turned to the living room and sat himself down on the chair that looked out over the village. Clouds were just rolling in and with them came the rain. Naruto sat and stared out into the quiet village as the rain fell.

Inside Naruto's mind

"**DAMNIT! Why does the human mind have to be such a fucking pain!**" A man with nine tails said (We know who it is so I'm going to stop calling him a man). Kurama growled as he took another turn. That turn brought him to a room where Naruto sat taking notes behind a large desk.

"**Hello?"**

"Why Hello. What are you doing here?" the Naruto said looking up

"**Oh just wandering.**"

"Well please return to your cage Kyuubi."

"**Nah."**

Naruto smiled and snapped his finger. Kurama disappeared and was back in a dark room. Two gold doors sat infront of him. Two more Naruto stood there and closed the doors.

"**DAMNIT! That's the twelfth fucking time I've been sent back here! DAMNIT!"**

Outside Naruto's mind.

Naruto just chuckled barely registering the screaming of Kyuubi inside him.


End file.
